Because
by Misura
Summary: Aya adamantly refuses to have his sister date Yohji. Not even as friends. Why? Because! [shounen ai]
1. Beginning

Because

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Aya, Aya-chan, Aya-centric, third pov

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

[!]Spoiler : Aya-chan, Aya's 'other' name

written at 22nd july 2003, by Misura

Hoping not to confuse anyone, Aya is called 'Aya' by me and everyone else, except for Aya-chan, who calls him by that 'other' name. Aya-chan is called 'Aya-chan' by me and everyone else, except for Aya who calls her uhm 'Aya'. ^^; Makes any sense?

**********

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Aww, come on, Ran."

"No."

"Just once."

"No."

"Don't you think I'm old enough for these kind of things now?"

"No."

"Don't you trust Yohji-kun to keep me safe?"

"No."

"Is there any chance of you saying something beside 'no' today?"

"No."

"You're such a mean older brother, Ran!"

" ... "

"But I love you anyway!"

"Flattery won't work either."

"Hmph. As if I can't decide whom I date for myself. As if I need your approval."

Aya-chan stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving her brother to wonder why girls always looked so much cuter asleep.

Replaying their conversation in his head he came to the conclusion that she had been utterly unreasonable, whille his replies had been fully rational and sensitive.

_Girls ..._ He sighed. _Not that Yohji's much better._

Frowning Aya wondered how the blond had turned up in his musings all at once.

_Ah well, never mind. He won't go *anywhere* with *my* sister, that's for sure!_

_She's my responsibility after all ; I can't have her associate with such a ... such a ..._

"Family-trouble?" A familiar voice inquired.

_Speak of the devil ..._

Staring coldly at the person he wanted to see least of all at the moment, Aya replied with his standard answer on unwelcome questions. "Hn."

Yohji pouted. "Aw, come on, Aya! It's not like I'm nosy or something!"

_Yeah, right._

"Only ... well, I'm concerned." Yohji frowned. "The two of you seem to fight a lot lately. I know how much you care about her so ... "

_Do you, really?_

_You're mistaken, about that as well as about a great many other things._

_If you truly knew, you'd never come near her, let alone ask her on a date._

"It's none of your business." He replied, hoping this would be enough.

"Aya, Aya!" Yohji chided him. "I just said it *is*. Besides, I'm probably much more knowledgeable where it concerns girls than you."

_Should've known I wouldn't get rid of him so easily._

"She's my *sister*." Aya retorted.

_Mine! Hands. Off. Unless you want a katana through your heart._

_She's special, not the average brainless bimbo you're dating!_

"I am aware of that." Yohji snorted. "Doesn't mean you completely understand her, does it? Considering the number of arguments the two of you have been - "

"Like I said : it's none of your business." Aya interrupted him, finding himself becoming talkative with the rise of his annoyance. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

_Why do you take such delight in pestering me, Kudoh?_

_Curious to see when I'll finally snap and attempt to throttle you?_

"Ah, yes, almost forgot." Yohji slapped his forehead in an overly dramatic gesture. "Omi needed some help with the potting of the new flowers. If you're not too busy, that is."

_Perfect excuse to get away from here. Away from *him*._

"Of course if you'd rather try to make up with your sister first he'll under- "

Yohji found himself talking to empty air.

"The manners of some people ... " He sadly shook his head. "I honestly don't know how on earth I could fall in love with someone this rude. Not to mention cold and stubborn. Why couldn't it have been some nice *girl*?"

"Although," Yohji cheered himself up, "I do love a challenge."

*****

"Can you *believe* it? He doesn't even trust *Yohji-kun* to keep me safe!" Aya-chan complained to Omi and Ken, at the exact moment Aya walked in.

"Well, Yohji *is* rather ... uhm ... " Ken started.

"I have no idea why Aya-kun would say something like that." Omi declared firmly. Unlike Ken, he hadn't noticed Aya yet. "Yohji-kun is a great friend for all of us."

"That's right, Omi-kun! He's a wonderful *friend*." Aya-chan beamed at the boy, emphasizing the word 'friend' deliberately for her brother to hear. "That's *precisely* why I asked him to take me on my first date. To give me some basis of comparison." She glared at Aya.

"You asked him?" Ken blinked. "I thought you said it was the other way around."

"Well, of course a guy is supposed to ask the girl." Aya-chan agreed. "So I uhm asked him to ask me. Since he sees me as a *friend* he wouldn't do it by himself." Another glare.

Ken mused it had to be a family-trait.

"That's so smart of you, Aya-chan!" Omi smiled warmly, flushing a little when he saw Aya.

_And rightly so ; if Yohji's too jaded for her, you're way too naive._

_She'd have you wrapped around her finger in no time._

_Isn't there *anyone* who doesn't have any ambitions to date my precious sister?!?_

"Yohji said you needed help." He made the statement not quite a question.

Ken groaned. "I *knew* he'd sneak off again, that lazy - "

"Ken-kun!" Omi glanced at Aya-chan. "Mind your language!"

Hiding his smile, Aya walked over to Ken to help him.

~tbc~


	2. Middle

Because

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Aya, Ken/Omi, Aya-chan, Aya-centric, third pov

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

[!]Spoiler : Aya-chan, Aya's 'other' name

written at 24th july 2003, by Misura

A big 'thank you!' to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Hope you'll also like this one! ^_^

Hoping not to confuse anyone, Aya is called 'Aya' by me and everyone else, except for Aya-chan, who calls him by that 'other' name. Aya-chan is called 'Aya-chan' by me an everyone else, except for Aya who calls her uhm 'Aya'. ^^; Makes any sense?

**********

True to expectations, Yohji didn't show up for the rest of the afternoon. Aya-chan wisely kept her mouth shut about it, heading for the safety of her room when the first rush of fangirls indicated school was over.

Still, Aya felt Omi's accusing eyes on him all the time. It bothered him, even if he showed no outward sign of it.

_Who is he to judge me?_

_He sees too much good in people, looking only to their virtues, disregarding their vices._

_Not that Yohji has many virtues except for being sexy._

He blinked, abruptly halting and causing Ken to barely escape bumping into him.

"Don't *do* that!" Ken muttered, darting past him.

"Sorry." Aya replied absent-mindedly.

_Since when do I think of Yohji as 'sexy' rather than 'slutty'?_

_That almost sounds as if I approve of him._

_As if I'm attracted to him._

_Which I'm not._

"Uhm, Aya-kun? Would you mind not murdering the orchids?" Omi's timid voice interrupted his thoughts, prompting him to stare down at the ruined flowers in his hands.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Those are expensive, and I just made them totally unsuitable for anything but the trashcan._

"Aya? Are you all right?" Ken eyed him worriedly.

"Hn." He nodded curtly, dumping the crushed orchids on a nearby table and heading for the door. "I need some fresh air."

_It's all Yohji's fault._

_Why can't he leave me alone?_

_Why does he have to pester me all the time, pretending he's interested in dating Aya-chan just to get me riled up?_

He frowned. Something about that last line bothered him.

_How can I be so sure he's only pretending to be interested?_

As always when he needed to think, his feet carried him to a nearby park. It was the same one in which Ken held his soccer-practice hours on Saturdays.

*****

Ken gaped at the closed door. "Did *Aya* actually walk out on his work? What on earth is going on around here? Is he ill?"

"I don't know, Ken-kun." Omi considered for a moment. "He *is* behaving a bit unusual lately. Perhaps he's coming down with something."

"Oh, he definitely is." Aya-chan grinned, walking back in. "And I could tell you exactly what."

"What's wrong with him then?" Ken inquired, slightly peeked at her self-assured tone. *He* hadn't been able to make any sense at all of Aya's weird behavior. 

"Well, I wouldn't say there's anything *wrong* with him." Aya-chan's grin widened. "Though Ran probably thinks so himself."

"Aya-chan ... " Omi sighed. "Can't you simply tell us? Before Ken-kun explodes from curiosity?"

"Awww, you guys aren't even going to guess?" Aya-chan pouted. "And it's so *obvious* too ; *anyone* ought to be able to see it."

"Aya-chan!" Ken whined. "Either tell us or get out!"

"Why Ken-kun!" Aya-chan chided. "He's coming down with a serious case of infatuation. And so is a certain blond Mr. I-only-like-women."

"Aya-kun and Yohji-kun?!" Omi gasped. "They're ... a couple?"

"We would have noticed something!" Ken protested, looking to Omi for support. "Wouldn't we?"

"Apparently you didn't." Aya-chan sounded very satisfied with herself. 

"What will the fangirls think of it? We could lose half our custom if they'd ever find out!" Omi paled as the scenario of doom played through his head.

"Oh, they all think it's cute! I heard them talking." Aya-chan smiled brightly.

"Whaaaat!" Ken stared at her. Omi blinked.

"In fact, there's been some speculation about the two of you too. Are you sure you're not attracted to eachother? That would be sooo kawaii!" Aya-chan beamed at the two would-be lovers, who gazed at her in horror.

"That's so wrong! I'd never - " Ken started.

"We're just friends!" Omi amended quickly. After all, if Aya-kun and Yohji-kun really were going to get together, Ken-kun would have to learn not to talk demeaning about guys liking guys.

"Of course." Aya-chan nodded friendly. "That's what they *all* say." she added, soft enough not to be overheard. "Wait till I tell this to the others!"

*****

The park wasn't just the place where Ken played his soccer-matches, Aya discovered to his dismay, staring gloomily at the person standing a short distance away from him, with his back turned to the redhead.

_At least he hasn't noticed me yet._

It was also the place where Yohji went for his extended smoke-breaks.

_Not good. I have to go somewhere else._

_I don't want to talk to him right now._

Smoke drifted upwards to the sky, seemingly hypnoziting him, keeping him firmly rooted on the spot, until finally, Yohji turned, with a smile that said he had known Aya had been there all along.

Aya wasn't sure if that was true ; Yohji *always* wore that kind of annoying smiles.

"Hello, Aya. Fancy meeting you here." Yohji smirked.

"Of all places." Aya replied dryly, not adding : _why did you have to be here?_

~tbc~


	3. Ending

Because

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Aya, Ken/Omi, Aya-chan, Aya-centric, third pov

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

[!]Spoiler : Aya-chan, Aya's 'other' name

written at 26th july 2003, by Misura

A big 'thank you' and an equally big apology to everyone who reviewed the seond chapter and had to wait so long for the last part. I hope it was worth the wait! ^_^

Hoping not to confuse anyone, Aya is called 'Aya' by me and everyone else, except for Aya-chan, who calls him by that 'other' name. Aya-chan is called 'Aya-chan' by me an everyone else, except for Aya who calls her uhm 'Aya'. ^^; Makes any sense?

**********

"So ... what's wrong with me taking your sister out, just to show her around a bit?" Yohji inquired, in a surprisingly soft voice.

Aya gave no reply, unwilling to break the peace and get into yet another argument. Besides, what would be the point? He had already listed his reasons.

_Not my problem Yohji doesn't think they're good enough._

Well, actually it *was* his problem of course.

Yohji sighed. "Why are you here, Aya?"

_The answer to that is, fundamentally, the same as to your first question._

_Not that I will tell you that._

_I could never found the right words ... for starters._

"Not to be interrogated by you." Aya retorted, turning away. The park was big enough to go somewhere else and evade having to see Yohji again for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Aya ... " A hand fell on his shoulder, asking him to stay, but not trying to force him into complying. Which surprised him enough to make him halt.

"Why do you always walk away? It doesn't solve anything. At least give me some answers ; I think I deserve them. Please."

Yohji sounded, and looked, vulnerable. Normally, Aya would have shrugged it off as a pose, only the blond seemed to be completely sincere.

_I have observed him long enough now to recognize his act I think._

_And this isn't part of it._

He nervously licked his lips, noticing the slight widening of Yohji's eyes at the gesture. "What was the question again?"

_Perhaps I should simply ..._

"Why?" Yohji inquired simply. "Can you give me some sort of reason, some kind of explanation?"

_It is said actions speak louder than words ..._

"You want to know why?" His voice carried a hint of amusement. He wasn't sure what was causing this sudden urge to laugh, or the lightness of his head.

"Yes."

The smile crept up to his lips before he could stop it. "Because."

Before Yohji could reply, he leaned forward and kissed the blond, hesitant at first, until he felt Yohji returning the kiss.

A distant part of his mind registered the sun was setting already, remarked on what a pretty picture the two of them would make, silhouetted against the horizon.

He ignored it, focusing on the sensation of Yohji's lips against his instead.

_This feels ... nice._

_I could get used to this._

*****

Ken looked up at the rather timid-sounding knock on his door. "Yes?"

Omi walked in, slowly as if not quite at ease. "Ken-kun, I wanted to talk to you for a minute. If you have the time to spare, that is."

"Sure." Ken nodded friendly, wondering why Omi didn't seem too happy with his reply. "What about? Some fangirl stalking you again?"

Omi managed a weak smile. "Not really. And glad of it." He shook his head. "No, I wanted to talk about ... well, what Aya-chan said."

"About Yohji and Aya?" Ken asked, a bit puzzled. He had had the impression Omi didn't really mind their two team-members hooking up together, but maybe he had been wrong.

"Uhm, no ... " Omi stared at his feet. "More about ... what she said about you and me."

"Oh." Ken swallowed.

"I mean ... have you ever wondered ... well, you know?" Omi made a vague gesture.

Ken rose unsteadily. "Uhm ... "

"I have. Sometimes." Omi confessed.

"That doesn't prove anything." Ken said quickly. "I mean, I have too."

"Still ... " Omi considered. "I *do* like you Ken-kun. You're very nice. And ... " he blushed, "pretty."

"You think so?" Ken stammered. "I like you too, Omi."

"Maybe we should ... try it. Just once. To see ... what it's like."

"Yeah ... maybe we should ... do that."

"After all, it would be ... a shame if we ... would always wonder." Omi's face felt like it was on fire now, with Ken being little better off.

Not trusting his voice, Ken nodded.

"Then ... let's ... "

Their lips touched, sparing them the embarrassment of any more stumbling conversation.

*****

Aya-chan startled awake from her nap on the couch when the sound of two bodies crashing onto the floor sounded from the room above her.

"Just friends ... sure! Believe it immediately. Can't they be a bit more quiet?" Muttering she turned on the TV, raising the volume high enough not to hear what was going on upstairs.

~OWARI~


End file.
